


far from home

by Cyndll



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 16:24:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9557090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyndll/pseuds/Cyndll
Summary: Tina, lying about her age, enlists as a nurse during the last year of World War One and is sent to a base hospital in Eastern Ukraine. The men at the hospital all seem to suffer from conspicuous severe burns and long lacerations. this au was inspired by a prompt from quillandsaber.





	

Tina walked out of the MACUSA army nurse enlistment office into the bright June afternoon. She would be stationed in Ukraine. Tina knew she would be sent to Europe, but she hadn’t quite expected to be sent to the Eastern front, let alone so far away. She had expected to be sent to a hospital in London or even Germany. She had to lie about her age, she knew it wasn’t convincing. She barely passed for sixteen sometimes, let alone eighteen. She was thankful she was so tall, sometimes it made her look slightly older than she really was. Tina had to make arrangements for Queenie, she was still in school so most of the time Tina was gone Queenie would be at Ilvermorny.  
When she made it back to the boarding house they were currently staying at she looked their door, hoping nobody would try eavesdropping. Tina knew they tended to look suspicious, they were two teenage girls living on their own, no parents in sight.  
“So, did you do it?” Queenie asked her when she turned away from the door.  
“Yes,” Tina said, soberly.  
“Don’t worry about me. A lot of people stay at Ilvermorny over breaks,” Queenie said.  
“I leave in a month. They’re sending me to Ukraine.”  
“We can write each other. Of course, I don’t know how quickly any letters would reach you but we could try, at least. I’ll miss you Teen.”  
“I’ll miss you too, Queenie. I’ll try to write when I can, but I don’t know how much time I will have.”  
The month of June flew by and before she knew it, it was time for her to leave. She was to take a ship to France and from there she would make her way to Ukraine with a handful of other nurses. She and Queenie said a painful goodbye. They didn’t want to let go of each other, but eventually, Tina had to board the ship. Tina boarded the ship not knowing when she would return.  
The journey took two weeks. She spent a week on the ship and another week traversing Europe with a handful of other young women. It was clear that several of them had lied about their ages too, as they could scarcely pass for sixteen.  
Tina wondered what kind of injuries these men were receiving if the typical potions and spells were enough to get them back into the field within a couple days.   
She thought she recognized a red haired girl about her age. Tina was fairly certain they had several classes together at Ilvermorny. She decided to see if she was right. It might be useful to have a friend while she was abroad.  
“Hello, I think I’ve seen you at school. Do you, by any chance attend Ilvermorny?” Tina asked the redhead.  
“Yes. Don’t let anyone know I haven’t finished school, nor that I’m not eighteen,” the girl said in a slow southern drawl.  
“Don’t worry, I won’t. I’m not eighteen either. My name’s Tina,” Tina said, holding out her hand.  
“Helen. What’s your house?” Helen said, shaking Tina’s hand.  
“Thunderbird.”  
“Puckwudgy.”  
“Do you know anything about healing? I have very little experience with anything other than using episky to heal a broken toe or finger.”  
“A bit. I want to be a healer when I finish school. I’m not that experienced with making healing potions but I’m pretty good with which plants might be useful. I don’t think any of that will really be needed since we’re just looking after the patients. Obviously we will have to keep watch on wounds, don’t want anything to get infected, but I’m sure when we get there somebody will let us know which potions and essences will be used for what. Your sister is Queenie, isn’t she?”  
“Yes, I’ve practically raised her. I feel terrible going off to war and leaving her by herself. MACUSA assured me she would have a guardian for the remainder of the summer or she would be sent back to Ilvermorny early. I couldn’t sit back and do nothing. The thought of staying at school when there was some way I could do something just didn’t sit right with me.”  
Finally, they arrived in Poltava, Ukraine. They were taken to the base hospital. Tina had never thought she would be somewhere like this. She saw many official looking men walking around between buildings looking as if they were in a rush and slightly worried. She heard so many different accents she could scarcely think of where very many were from, though she did notice quite a few with British accents. She was thankful she wasn’t out in the field close to whatever had the officials so worried.  
They finally made it to the hospital. There were five young women in total, but two had been sent to triage stations in the field. The three remaining young women, including Tina and Helen, were met at the hospital by a severe looking middle aged woman with grey eyes and long grey hair peppered with dark brown pulled into a bun on top of her hair.  
“Hello, ladies. My name is Winifred Boot. I will be in charge of your training here, however brief it may be. Just a note on how you should dress. You will be provided with three uniforms, you may receive more but the cost of the extras will be deducted from your first pay. You are to keep your hair confined away from your face and your nails are to be kept short so as not to scratch the patients who are already injured, you may not wear rings, bracelets, watched, or any other jewelry on your hands and wrists. Just a note on hygiene as well, you are to clean your hands before working with another patient, especially if you have been cleaning or redressing wounds. Now, follow me and I will show you to your sleeping quarters then we will go over your daily schedules.”


End file.
